All I want for Christmas is him!
by Yuki the Redhead
Summary: I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about those presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true; all I want for Christmas is him…. Sakura wants Itachi to help her getting her most wished present – Sasuke.
1. Help me!

_Summary: I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about those presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true; all I want for Christmas is him…. Sakura wants Itachi to help her getting her most wished present – Sasuke. _

Christmas time…. I love it so much, and therefore I wrote this little FF here. There will be 3 chapters or so, and I'll try to finish before Christmas, of course!

I'm not native English speaker, so please be kind, I just want to share my Christmas spirit with you! :D

I do not own Naruto, but maybe Santa is generous this year! Well, I would be totally satisfied if I would get Itachi... ^_^

* * *

Just to make things clear:

_Italics are thoughts._

**_And I'm Inner Sakura! _**

* * *

_**All I want for Christmas is… him**_

The sun rose slowly and the whole park began to glisten. Konoha was covered in a thin white blanket. It was cold outside, and all around she could see the smoke coming out of the chimneys.

Sakura sat on her favorite bench in the park. She liked it, because she was all alone there. Nobody wanted to walk through the snow, and there were some trees, so the bench was barely visible when somebody just passed by. She always went there when she was thinking; she loved the sight she had at this time in the morning. And sometimes she just liked to be for her own.

She sighed happily, it was Christmas time. And this year would be special for her. This year she would get her most wished present. She would get _him_. Her teammate and friend, yes, he was like a brother to her. They cared for each other, they had fun together, and they could trust each other with their life. Her teammates were her best friends; she loved them both with all of her heart.

But within the happiness there was also a little problem. Sasuke. She had a crush on him, since she could remember. She was happy because they were such good friends, but she wanted more. More than a simple friendship. She wanted to capture his heart, to release those tingling and warm feelings in his stomach when he looks at her, like she had for years whenever their eyes met.

_But this year I'll make him mine. _She thought with a hopefully smile. She was 18 now, and yet she hadn't a real boyfriend, because she wasn't interested in other boys. Sakura wanted him, at all costs.

Every time she had a date, she felt horrible afterwards. She felt like she betrayed him, although he had dates with a lot of his fan girls too. But it just didn't feel right to her. She shivered at the thought of her last date with Lee. She didn't want to hear something about the power of youth anytime soon. And she would never listen to Ino again, when it was about who she should date.

This year Tsunade asked her, if she could organize the Christmas party. The party was held every year, and it was always really nice. There would be a lot of hot punch, eggnog, Christmas baking, a big tree and a lot of presents, which they would unwrap all together.

Usually Shizune organized the party. But she was on a mission in Suna, because they didn't have such good medic nins like Konoha. So Shizune didn't have the time for organizing this year. Eventually Sakura took up the slack.

Sakura loved Christmas, but she was a little bit upset, because she planned the time before it a little bit different. She wanted to make a perfect plan to make Sasuke hers, but she had to live with it. And maybe it was also an advantage to organize the party, because he would be there as well.

She knew, unlike her, Sasuke was not a family type. And he didn't care so much for Christmas or holidays at all. But maybe she could impress him with a perfect present. Something personal, something which would show him what she really thought about him.

So the first step on her to-do-list was the present. She sighed, and stood up. She needed help with the present. It had to be something special. Of course they exchanged presents in the years before. Sasuke and Naruto both liked her presents the most, but this time she had to buy something awesome and breathtaking for her crush;_ If the word breathtaking exists in the vocabulary of an Uchiha._

She asked a lot of people, what such a perfect present could be. Her best friend Ino was rather unhelpful, and said she should buy boxers.

_"That would show him, what you really want, forehead!" Ino laughed. _Sakura couldn't help but blush at the thought.

Naruto didn't know anything better. He said she should buy him some kunais or practical things. _How trite._  
_"Sakura-chan… I don't understand why you want to buy him something better than me!" _She remembered what he said the day before and laughed. Naruto was sometimes so dense.

The others weren't much help either; most of them didn't really think about something to help her with her problem, or suggested something boring or usual.

There was just one person left. One she didn't ask yet, but who knew Sasuke better than anybody else.

Sasuke looked up to him, he respected him, but deep inside, Sakura knew, he was so jealous because his older brother was the heir of the Clan. And because his father was much more interested in Itachi, but she also knew, that Fugaku loved both of his sons.

She wasn't sure, if Itachi was the right person to ask something like that, but she thought it would be worth a try. Sasuke often said that Itachi wasn't a person who talked much. She met Itachi a few times before, but she had never really spoken with him.

Whatever, she made her way to the Uchiha Compound. She was nervous. What would the elder sibling of Sasuke say? Would he help her? Maybe he would laugh at her?

Unsurely she knocked at the door of their house. She hoped that Sasuke would still be asleep, and he wouldn't open the door. That would be the worst case, because she didn't want to tell him why she wanted to speak with his brother all out of a sudden.

Sakura heard footsteps, and sighed with relief. They sounded quiet and feminine, and fortunately Mikoto opened the door and looked at her with a surprised smile.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning." Yes, Mikoto really liked Sakura, Sakura was often invited to dinner, together with Naruto, and she was happy for her youngest son, because of his nice teammates. But it was unusual for Sakura to come this early.

"I wish you a good morning too, Mikoto-san. I'm sorry to bother you, but-" Sakura said politely, but Mikoto interrupted her.

"Sakura-chan, you know that you don't bother us! You're always welcome." She smiled. "Wait a moment, I'll wake Sasuke-kun for you. Walk right in!" The woman with the long black hair suggested and turned, to bring Sasuke.

Sakura quickly uttered as she stepped in. "Uhmm…" Mikoto stopped and looked at her once again. She waited patiently for Sakura to continue. "Actually I would like to speak with… Itachi-san." She finally finished.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow and widened her eyes a little bit. A little smirk appeared on her face.

"No, no! It's not.. what you…" Sakura stuttered, as she figured Mikoto's thoughts. _It's the last thing I would do. Itachi? No way._

Mikoto began to laugh merrily. So Sakura put an eye on her older son? That was indeed interesting, she thought. She knew, the pink-haired girl liked Sasuke more than just a friend, but she didn't know that she also liked Itachi.

Sakura blushed and tried to hide it with her hair. _Okay, __**that**_**_'s_**_ the worst case…_

"What's so funny?" She suddenly heard a deep voice coming from the top of the stairway, and soon the owner of it stood behind Mikoto, and looked at the females.

"Well, Sakura-chan wants to speak with you, Itachi-kun" Mikoto said with an amused voice. Sakura's blush got even worse. Mikoto gave Sakura an encouraging look, before she spoke. "Don't forget about the holiday lights, Itachi-kun. Shisui-kun will come over in a few minutes and he said he'll help you." She added, before she left them and walked straight to the kitchen.

Itachi nodded slightly before he watched Sakura with a frown. She looked nervous at the floor, her cheeks were as pink as her hair and she bit her lips, before she looked up to him. She gave him a small smile.

"Good morning Itachi-san." She said with her unsure voice, she didn't know that this would be so embarrassing. She waited a few seconds, but when he didn't reply, she tried to speak on.

"Uhmm… Well, I…"

"Yes?" He said and suppressed a grin. He didn't believe that this woman was the same one, his brother told him about. He met her a few times before, but never spoke with her before.

Sasuke said that the pinkette was more a feisty and extroverted person, who loved to punch Naruto and him, whenever she thought they would deserve it. And at this moment, she stood there stumbling and nervous.

"Okay, to come straight to the point…" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that maybe you could give me a tip… I mean, I- I", she continued.

"Shouldn't you ask someone else for help, instead of bothering me with such things?" Ah, so she wanted help with her training. That wasn't something new for him, but he wasn't in the mood to help somebody with his or her training. It was boring, and useless.

"That's not exactly what I meant", she snapped, rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. She didn't like his ego. _He thinks he's better than anybody else, but not everyone wants lessons from the oh so famous Uchiha Itachi! _  
"Geez! I don't want help with my training; I thought that maybe you know if there is anything your brother wishes for Christmas.", she said her nervousness disappeared in seconds.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at her behavior. She shifted from the shy little girl to a more confident one. And there weren't a lot people who dared to speak with him that way. The most of them showed him more respect than he deserved; he knew it was because of his strength and power but he didn't like it. Not a bit. And the pinkette in front of him was a nice change.

Not if he would admit such things.

"You ask me?", he sighed and shook his head.

She hummed and glared at him. She didn't like the smirk on his face, but she noticed that it made him look even more handsome. She mentally hit herself at that thought. "Actually, yes. I mean you're brothers, right? So-"

The raven haired man shook his head "So what? You're his teammate. You spent more time with him than me, that's for sure."

"No! Okay, maybe you're right, but that's different! You're his family!", she felt the tingling in her hand when she clenched her fists, but she tried to regulate her temper. That man really got on her nerves. Why couldn't he just help her? She wasn't sure if it wouldn't have been better if she just leave, but she was definitely not in the mood to give up so easily.

"But _you_ want to buy him something." he said finally and crossed his hands. "Don't understand those bugging fan girls…", she heard him mumble under his breath.

"But… ", she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes, before she punched the wall besides her, the color underneath crumbled.

_Crap, why did I do this? _

**_He would've deserve that punch!_**Her inner was so right, she thought.

_Yeah! But what should I tell Mikoto?_

**_How's something like:_**

**_"Oh, well, I'm sorry for that, but your son is a cocky jerk and I got a bit tensed. Maybe I overreacted a little bit. He he."_**

_For sure that would be the __**perfect**__ excuse. _

"Uhm… Sorry?" She mumbled while her cheeks turned a few shades redder, and she palmed her face. She hated herself for her temper. Just because she wanted her present so bad, and Itachi, her last hope, didn't help her…

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Before she was able to bring up the courage to look back at him, she heard him laughing quietly.

_Wait. He laughs? Uchiha Itachi laughs?!_

She opened her eyes, when she noticed Mikoto's voice coming from the kitchen. "Itachi-kun, Sakura-chan? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Everything's fine okaasan!" Itachi answered and watched the blushing female in front of him with amusement. Then he grabbed his dark grey coat, shook his head and walked right outside.

She was ashamed, yes. But she still didn't want to leave without his advice.

"Wait a moment, Itachi-san!" She suddenly demanded and followed him through the door. He didn't react at all, instead he walked away from her.

"Itachi-san! Don't ignore me!" She yelled, and tipped with her index on his back, while she didn't stop to follow him. He suddenly stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. She didn't expect that he would really do what she said, so she bumped into him.

"What the hell? Why did you have to stop so abruptly?" She yelled again, after trying not to fall down. _No, I won't excuse._

He rolled his eyes. At least his brother was right. This kunoichi really was annoying. "I just did what you wanted me to do, Haruno-san." He answered and looked at her with his serious look. He just didn't understand why she was so upset without a real reason.

She hummed angrily. "You Uchiha's are all the same!" She yelled furiously.

"I don't think so!" Both of them turned their heads to the new voice. Sakura needed a few seconds before she recognized the man walking towards them. It was the only Uchiha who was really different. The cousin of Sasuke and Itachi didn't fit to the rest of them. He didn't seem to be as stubborn and emo-like, Shisui even smiled in public!

But one thing all of the Uchiha's had in common; their handsome look. Well, drop-dead gorgeous would explain it better.

"Just look at me! I look ten times better than him." He said, as he reached them. He smirked at Sakura and she couldn't help but roll her eyes this time.

Okay, there were two things they all had in common. They all were arrogant too.

"Good morning, and good bye." Sakura just hissed before she stamped past them, cursing something about those damn good-looking and black-haired men who thought they were the best.

With his cousin there, she wouldn't want to argue with Itachi any longer.

When she left, Shisui couldn't help but looked with confusion at his younger cousin. "What was that about?"

Itachi shook his head, and stopped following her with his eyes. "If I only knew…"

Shisui smirked at him, which caused him a punch on his upper arm. "What?! I've got a good feeling about her! You both look cute!"

Itachi didn't show any interest. Instead he turned. "Shut up! We better get stared instead of that nonsense." His cousin had the bad urge to find a girl for him, since he 'wasn't able to find one himself'.

Shisui followed him, but shook his head with disagreement. "Little cousin! That's no nonsense. You need a girlfriend. How old are you now? 21?"

"First of all; I'm 22. Second; She's the teammate and fan girl of my brother. And to be honest", he shrugged, "the annoying, stubborn type of women isn't mine. So would you be so kind to just stop with that? "

"Hn." Shisui responded simply. "Who do you call stubborn…?" He murmured.

"…"

* * *

Well, that's the end for now! What do you say? Good or not? :) I'd love to read some of your reviews!

Hugs and kisses for all of you!

Youki ^3^


	2. Gingerbread

_It's coming nearer and nearer with each day! I can't believe it._

_Oh my…! I was so happy, thank you so, so, so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites! It warms my heart in this cold season. :D_

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And I apologize, because it took me like forever . Stupid me!_

* * *

Gingerbread

Sweet.

The aroma of gingerbread was in the air. She closed her eyes and inhaled the delicious scent, while she sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for the cookies to finish. She dangled her feet with the beat of the Christmas song she hummed.

She was truly ashamed because of her behavior, back in the Uchiha Compound. What did she expect? That the great Uchiha Itachi would help her? She was so dumb sometimes.

**_Not you, dear. It's the ice cube! _**

_No, it is me, Inner. I thought 'the ice cube' would smelt a little bit. But it seems like it's too cold outside. _

She didn't want to think about it any longer. And baking always helped her to calm down. She needed the gingerbread anyway for the party. She looked through the window; little snowflakes danced through the landscape. Everything looked so peaceful. It almost let you forget about the harsh world, outside of Konoha.

She really concentrated not to think about it. But still... He laughed. She really couldn't believe that she made him laugh. Even if he made fun of _her_. Not that she preferred it over Sasuke's, but it was quite cute.

**_Wait, when did you see Sasuke-kun do such things like beeing happy, smiling, or laughing?_**

Sakura tapped on her chin, thinking about it. He smirked now and then, but that was it.

_That's not the point, Inner. Sasuke-kun is and will remain the one, my heart belongs to._

**_Give me a reason!_**

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts, ignoring Inner's question. She sensed a chakra signal. Near the kitchen, maybe on the floor. But for sure in her apartment. Somehow it was familiar, but at the same time it wasn't.

One thing was clear. No one broke into her apartment, and escaped unscathed. Definitely not.

She first wanted to grab a kunai out of the bag on her thigh, but she soon realized it wasn't there. She removed it on the evening before, and since then it laid in her bedroom on the night stand.

**_He's coming! Time to improvise!_**

The kunoichi quickly scanned the kitchen, looking for something she could use instead. She spotted the knife block, and picked up one of the sharp weapons. All that happened within seconds, but it was too late.

Her wrist was seized with strong slender fingers and she had to let go of the knife. Before she looked who it was, she lunged for a counterattack. She tried to kick the person, with help of her own chakra; futile.

Her shank was roughly grabbed as well. Just then she dared to look at the attacker.

It was no one else than Itachi. And his smirking face was just inches apart.

A pair of emerald eyes blinked at him in confusion. "Itachi-san...?" She uttered, after she got back her voice.

**_What is that hottie doing in our kitchen?!_**

As she tried to loosen her arm and leg, his hold just tightened, and she gasped in shock. "Itachi-san?! What are you doing in my kitchen, attacking me, and-"

"You attacked me first," he said with an a-matter-of-fact-voice.

"Let go!" She wreathed in his grip. Narrowed eyes stared at him. "You broke into my apartment?! What did you expect?"

"Actually, more skill"

Oh, he knew how to drive her crazy. He knew it very well.

"More skill..." She clenched her teeth, and gave him a oh so sweet and innocent smile. Not that he didn't expect her to react that way; but it was quite amusing none the less.

She then stacked another chakra wave into her other fist, and reached back to hit him directly in the face. But he quickly let go of her leg, instead blocking her attack. She couldn't hold back the grin on her lips. _Exactly what I wanted him to do._ _Now I'm able to kick him where it hurts. Bastard!_

He then did the unexpected. Before her feet could land their hit, he pulled her wrists in a way, it was far too quick to realize for her, and in the end she landed on the floor. Itachi pinned the young woman down.

**_Itachi-kun is pinning us down! _**But Inner's voice wasn't angry; More the opposite. She sounded cheerful. And that fact made Sakura insane.

"You're foreseeable," He said. Or purred, as his bangs hung down from his face, almost touching her skin. She felt his tingling breath, his scent. Hell, it had to be a genjutsu.

But then he held her wrists with one hand, and the other one slowly drifted down to her face.

**_Wh- What the heck?!_**

His fingers gently touched her cheek. She was sure he could feel the hot blood underneath, which made them a little bit pinker than usual. His hand didn't rest long on the skin, instead he showed her his fingertips.

Flour.

**_Holy…_** Inner was on the verge of fainting. Sakura too. _**He wiped flour out of your face!**_

She swallowed. No, it had to be real, the whole touch felt more than real. But before she was able to do something, he suddenly disappeared with a poof, just to sit on the kitchen counter, like Sakura had done before.

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head as she stood up, and was obviously baffled. Her skin tingled where he touched her, but she ignored it. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, and crossed her arms, slowly walking towards him.

_Not with me Uchiha! I belong to Sasuke-kun, and you better not touch me again!_

She abruptly stopped. She sniffled, and widened her eyes.

"Kami," she gasped, running to the oven, "I forgot those damn cookies." She muttered and opened it. A wave of dark smoke came towards her face. She coughed, and quickly took a kitchen towel, to get out the two griddles. "Damn it! Fucking shit!"

**_Sakura-chan! There's someone in earshot, behave!_**

"Shut up! I don't care!" Sakura yelled hysterical, ignoring the look Itachi gave her. Instead, she slowly turned her head in his direction. She gave him a glare. Not only a fully death-glare, it made his mouth go dry at the sight of it, and his larynx moved slowly up and down as he swallowed.

**_Shannaro! You even scared an Uchiha!_**

She dropped the griddles, and the cookies spread out on the floor.

"You, Uchiha," again ignoring her Inner's voice, she walked towards said man, and pointed with every word her index at him, "you're gonna make up for it!" With the last word she reached him and her finger bored in his chest.

"Hn." He shoved her hand smoothly away.

"Don't you dare! It's your fault! Just because of you, my cookies burnt!" She clenched her fists. "What on earth are you even doing here?! Ruining my day completely?"

His usual cold smirk reappeared on his lips, and Sakura was about to freak out. Really freak out. That Uchiha had nerves! But finally, with something that sounded like a sigh, he gave her the long awaited answer.

"Mother wanted me to bring you-" He wasn't able to end his sentence, instead the only girl, who dared to, interrupted him.

"And it was too odd to knock on the door?" Now he gave her a glare, and then pointed with his chin at an object behind her. She slowly turned, not sure if she should trust him. She could swear, he rolled his eyes, but she wasn't certain either. Eventually she looked at the object. She couldn't remember that he was only near the table which stood in the corner of Sakura's kitchen, yet there was a box on it. But of course, he was an Uchiha. And he was fast, so damn fast, it was almost unfair.

"Cookies?" He nodded, while she eyed the box. She walked towards it, ignoring some of the burnt crumbles underneath her feet, and opened it. The cookies were still warm a little bit, and they smelled like heaven. Mikoto really knew how to bake. They surely tasted better than hers would have.

"..." On her cheeks was the well-known blush visible. "Oh..."

She looked at him, with a bright smile. "At least you saved my day."

Okay, he didn't expect _that_. First she was angry with him, then she gave him a heartwarming smile. The kunoichi and her moods were surely entertaining.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." He simply nodded, but she shook her head, because she wanted to continue.

"I really have to apologize for my behavior. At the morning… and now." She closed the box again, and leaned on the table, looking at the floor. "It's just… I'm sort of busy with the party, and I want to make everything perfect. But-"

"The best things in life aren't perfect." This time Itachi interrupted her. She was surprised because of it. Itachi had best manners and then; She didn't really know anything about him. She just knew, what the people told about him.

Antisocial. A heart cold as ice. No emotions. Stoic.

But there were warm parts inside of him too. She knew it, and didn't know why. Maybe because her Inner told her so. At least Inner was always right, and she protected Sakura all the time.

"I want them to be perfect." She said after she realized that she was in thoughts for minutes. But Itachi still stood there, and looked at her with his black orbs.

**_They almost look like Sasuke-kun's!_**Inner thought, and clapped her hands together.

_I know, it's horrible. _

He didn't say anything, so Sakura took the hint and explained it too him. Not sure, why she did. "I always wanted my life to be perfect. As a kid," _Just six years ago, "_I was useless. And now I know that I can help. For example in the hospital. I don't know…"

The kunoichi looked out of the window and rubbed her bare arms. It looked so cold outside. "I just have the urge to feel…" She shook her head. She didn't want to continue. He wouldn't care anyway, so she dropped her hands, and stared at the floor again.

"Needed." Itachi muttered and his voice was so deep.

_**Sakura-chan! He said the best things in life aren't perfect. But he... !**_

Surprised her eyes found their way to his own. "Yeah. I guess so." She mumbled. Inner laughed.

_**Are you answering me, or Itachi-kun?**_

"Hn."

Sakura giggled, before she could hold it back. He tilted his head. "Tell me one thing. What on earth does that _Hn_ mean?" She said and tried to lower her voice to make it sound like his. "Does it mean _yes_? Or _No_? Maybe it means something completely different! It's impossible for other people to understand you Uchiha's"

The corners of his lips moved upwards, even if it was barely visible; He smiled at her. This time he didn't make fun of her.

**_I'm not so sure about that! _**

"What?" She smiled back at him, and pressed her palms on her hips.

"Hn" She heard before he disappeared again. But the smile on her lips stuck a little longer.

* * *

_**Yes I know, it's short. But Christmas time is also the time for family, isn't it? I hope I'm able to finish it before Christmas! **_


	3. Swaying with Rhythm

_Thank you so much for the reviews again. _

**_To lalala (Guest): I love the pairing! I don't know why, but Itachi and Sakura… it just fits! Thank you! I'm glad my English is not that bad I thought it'd be. :)_**

**_To w (Guest): Thank you! I'm happy I was able to convey the Christmas feeling. Also thank you for the advice! I have the bad habit to put punctuation everywhere, but I'll check this chapter again before I'll upload it. For example commas are more used in the German language. I guess that's why I use too much of them :) Also a merry Christmas to you!_**

* * *

_Now to the next chapter!_

* * *

Swaying with rhythm

Sakura let out a deep sigh as she stood in her bedroom in front of the wardrobe. She ran her fingers through her pink hair and put some loose stands behind her ear. They fell back and blocked her sight again, so she finally took a barrette and pinned up her hair and with a satisfied hum she returned to the dresses which were lying on her bed. Or better the dress.

**_That's bad. Really bad. _**

_I know! And today's Sunday. I don't have anything else to wear, and I'm not able to buy another one._

Frustrated she sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't wear the dress from the last year. Not that she cared that she would wear it a second time, but there was a big red wine stain on it. Thanks to Ino.

She bought the dress for this year a week ago. It was absolutely eye-catching. The fabric was smooth and colored in a mixing of rich red and claret*. It reached down to the knees and it was riffled under the right hip. All in all it looked elegant but not too flashy.

The problem was the strap. She wanted to remove the hanger, but she tried it a little bit too harsh and it yanked off. She would have repaired it by herself, if she had a needle. Not to mention a thread with the matching color.

She couldn't ask her mother for help, because Sakura knew her mother was with such things as hopeless as she was.

**_What if you ask Mikoto-san to help you? _**

_I can't do that! She surely is busy with preparations for her own Christmas celebration. _

**_You just don't want to get there because of Itachi-kun! _**

_No! That's utter nonsense! Anyway, I bet he's out on a mission, or with his cousin._

**_If you say so…_**

"Fine!" Sakura sat up and kicked the hanger, which was lying on the floor, out of her sight. "I'll go to Mikoto-san!" She said to herself and let out another heavy sigh.

She took her jacket and a scarf, wrapped it a few times around her neck before she grabbed the dress and left her apartment. She shivered a little bit while she walked through the streets, heading towards the Uchiha Compound. It was really cold outside and the snow didn't stop falling since the day before. A new layer of powdery snow covered the streets and each step made that scrunchy noise. Sakura loved it, she was totally content. At least until she reached the house where Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke and of course Itachi were living.

She knocked politely at the door and waited for Mikoto to open it. But as it opened, Sakura's face surely showed how surprised she was to look at the same dark eyes like yesterday in her kitchen.

"Oh, uhm… Hello, Itachi-san." The hold on her dress got a little bit tighter. She really didn't know what to think about him. "May I come in to speak with Mikoto-san?" She asked after a short while.

Itachi nodded and stepped away to let her in, then he closed the door again and looked interested at the thing in her hands. "Mother is visiting a friend of hers. But she'll come back soon. You can wait here," he said while he walked into the kitchen, "if you want to."

As Sakura hung up her jacket, she looked ashamed at the place on the wall, where she hit it. But it wasn't visible anymore. Sakura followed him, after she removed the winter clothing.

"It would be nice, yes," Sakura said and she wasn't really sure what to make instead of sitting down at the table. It was just so awkward, because Itachi sat down on the opposite side, after he placed to cups with tea on the table.

Sakura looked at the hot drink with something like shock in her eyes. Itachi on the other hand looked more than peaceful and took a sip of his own tea.

"Thank you," she said, took the cup in her hands and inhaled the scent of tea. Immediately the warmth spread into her palms and from there into her whole body. She watched him from the corner of her eyes and noticed that he looked at her dress, which she laid down on the place besides her.

"I came to ask Mikoto-san, if she is able to sew on the strap again. It yanked off as I wanted to try it on. But I need it tomorrow and I won't have the time to buy a new one then," she explained it to him, even if he didn't ask her to do so.

"That's your favorite color, isn't it?" He answered. Itachi looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura looked down at her. She wore a sweater with almost the same color as the dress. "Uhm… I guess you're right," she said, "Like yours seems to be black" She bet the most of his clothes were black, a dark shade of blue, grey or something like that. She thought about it and couldn't remember a time where she saw him wearing a real color.

"Hn" A little smirk appeared on his lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "See! That's what I meant. Am I right? Or not? Who knows?" She smiled at him and tasted the tea for the first time.

Then it was silent for a while. None of them said anything. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. They just looked at each other. Well, Itachi looked at her, and Sakura glanced at him every minute. At some point Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Staring is impolite."

He didn't respond anything to that either. Instead he changed the subject. "Did you already find a present for my little brother?"

Sakura sighed before she shook her head. "No. I'm just too busy to buy or think about anything. I thought the party wouldn't be so stressful, but the preparations get on my nerves. Actually, I wanted to take dancing lessons…" The last sentence was more quiet and she looked dreamy-eyed at her dress and imagined how nicely it would sway if she could dance with it. But she didn't even know the simplest steps like those of a waltz.

"I can show you some steps." She snapped out of her thoughts.

_Did he really…?_

**_He offered you to help! _**

Sakura swallowed, before she blinked at him with surprise.

He shrugged. "I just thought you'd like to dance tomorrow evening…"

"Uh… Are you sure?" She cleared her throat and felt the blush coming up to her cheeks. Oh how she hated it!  
"I mean, that would be great. But don't bother…" She turned her face to the floor, because she didn't want to show him her flush.

The next thing she noticed was that he stood up. She guessed that he would walk away now, to his room or somewhere else. But his steps stopped behind her.

**_Sakura-chan! I think I..._**

She widened her eyes as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

**_...faint any moment_**. Inner continued after she got back her voice. ****

She met his eyes as she looked over her shoulder, before he glanced for a moment in the middle of the living room through the door. Yes, there was enough space to practice dancing.

Despite her unease in the first moment, she hesitant stood up. He gave her another smirk before he grabbed her hand and led her in the other room. It wasn't supposed to feel like that, but again there was this special tingling where he touched her. She shivered.

The both stopped and Itachi turned to face her. He took her other hand as well and positioned it on his shoulder. The other one was still in his. His own hand found its place on her back, not too down too feel uncomfortable for her.

She smiled at him, "There isn't even music to dance to."

"You should learn the basics before."

"Well, you've got a point there."

He gave her a simple smile, before he showed her how to dance waltz. At first she was surprised that he could dance. Okay, he was the heir of the Uchiha Clan. Maybe you have to know such things if you're such an important person.

She found herself enjoying this. She didn't think it was possible before, but it was nice how they swayed slowly to the non-existing beat. Itachi was really patient with her, and she tried her best not to step on his feet. The best solution for her was to instantly look down at the floor.

Itachi's hand stroke down her spine, just a few inches, but she was still surprised. "Keep your back straight."

She nodded and did as she was told. Then the hand on her back disappeared, but soon she felt it on her chin. He gently lifted her face, so she was able to look at him. "And it's also impolite not to look at your dancing partner." His voice was so velvet and low.

Sakura couldn't help but held her breath, as his hand rested there again a little longer than necessary. She felt somehow lightheaded. Why... she didn't know.

**_Because he's so hot! Can you smell his scent?_**

_Mind you don't drool, Inner. _

**_I can't help, he's so near! And it's so comfortable!_**

"Itachi-kun? I'm back, are you at home?" Sakura heard Mikoto's voice, and at the same moment the female Uchiha walked inside while she loosed her blue scarf.

She stopped abruptly as she saw her son and a certain pink-haired kunoichi in something like an embrace. Mikoto soon realized what they were doing. They were dancing, but Sakura quickly jumped out of Itachi's grip. Mikoto was sure to see a look of disappointment for a second on the face of her oldest son, but it was soon replaced with the typical blank expression of an Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't know you would visit _us_ today," Itachi's mother emphasized the 'us' a little bit too much for Sakura's taste.

"Actually I came for you, Mikoto-san. I know it have to be stressful for you in this season but…" Sakura wanted to ask her politely and walked past her to the kitchen and took the dress. The younger kunoichi walked back to the older one and showed her the damaged part of the clothing.

"That's absolutely no problem, dear," Mikoto gave Sakura a soft smile and took the dress. "Hmm... I have to prepare dinner now, but I'll fix it right afterwards. Would you like to stay and wait?" Mikoto's smile turned into something like a grin and she glanced briefly at Itachi.

"No, no! I don't want to be a bother. I can come tomorrow morning and pick it up, if you don't mind," Sakura answered quickly. "And I have to do some… preparation for tomorrow as well…"

**_Liar. _**

_Shut up. It's for our own good. Sasuke-kun will be there, and Itachi-kun... _

_**Why do you mind? It hought you didn't care. **_

_Hn._

**_Don't give me that crap!_**

"Of course," Mikoto nodded her head.

Sakura tried to focus back. "Thank you very much, Mikoto-san" Sakura bowed slightly as a token of her gratitude, "If you need help with anything anytime, don't hesitate to call me!"

"You're welcome, but now you should head back home, if you have to do such important preparations." The older woman laughed, "Itachi, would you take Sakura to the door?"

The heir shrugged and after Sakura said goodbye to his mother, the both of them walked towards the floor. But as soon as they stood in the doorway Mikoto cleared her throat well hearable. At first Sakura turned and looked at her, but soon Itachi did the same.

And Mikoto just pointed with her index on the ceiling and disappeared in the kitchen.

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other with a hint of confusion in their eyes, before they looked at the spot right above them at the same time.

The pinkette couldn't help but gasp this time.

"A mistletoe," Itachi stated bluntly.

"Yes, a mistletoe," Sakura repeated with a quiet voice.

**_A freaking mistletoe! _**

"You know we don't have to. It's just a-" He couldn't help but look at her lips for a moment, but shook his head with disapproval. It was more than obvious that she was his brother's friend.

"I'm sure Mikoto-san is watching us." She knitted her brows and swallowed.

"Hn."

Sakura wasn't all there, or maybe Inner took control of her. Maybe she just wanted to get sure if he tasted like his scent. She raised herself on tiptoes and brushed her own lips against his for a briefly amount of time.

Itachi's muscles tensed. What was the kunoichi doing? He did not know.

And why he did the next thing was also an unanswered question. Before she lowered herself completely, he leaned down and gave her another kiss. This one retained a little longer, and Sakura found herself kissing him back. Gently and caring moved his lips against hers. His hand on the back of her neck, pulling her just a little bit closer to him. And she found herself putting her palms on his chest.

Her heart stopped a beat, maybe two and Inner got insane and almost screamed the whole time.

Before she was aware of what she was doing, she opened her eyes. She didn't even realize that she closed them during the last seconds! She pushed herself away, a big blush on the cheeks and almost ran to the door. She grabbed her things and left the house. Leaving a speechless Itachi behind. And it was more than his usual quietness.

_What did I do to Sasuke-kun?! And w- why felt it so… right? Like it's supposed to feel that way. _

* * *

**One chapter left! **

* * *

*I really hope it's the right word for the reddish color!


	4. The Present

_I'm so sorry, because I'm a little bit late, but as I told you in the last chapter, it was really stressful with family and so on. I did what I can, but I didn't want to write a bad last chapter. I just thought it'd be better for you, if it's a little bit late, instead of total crap._

* * *

Sakura was lying in her bed. Her eyes were already open, and a yawn left her mouth. This night was a horrible one. Her mind didn't want her to sleep. Instead she had to think about…him.

_This year was supposed to be the year…. I wanted Sasuke-kun. I didn't ask for anything else, but what did I get? _She didn't want an answer, still Inner thought it was necessary to add her two cents. She always had to.

**_Headache?_**

_Understated. _

**_You're a medic nin, aren't you? _**

_I can't do anything against _that _kind of ache. _

Sakura let out a deep sigh. Why was everything so complicated? That Uchiha jerk kissed her. It was his fault. But _she _felt guilty.

**_You know it isn't true. Do not blame _****him****_. _**

_But _he_ kissed me!_ The pink haired kunoichi narrowed her eyes as she looked at the ceiling. _Twice._

**_You kissed him the first time. _**

_It was everything but a kiss! I doubt you can call _that_ a kiss at all! _

**_Well, the second one was a handshake then, huh? _**

"Do me a favor and shut up! I hate your know-all manner!" Sakura hissed and clenched her fists tightly.

_I don't need you to tell me what I already know. I'm a fool, but I'm not dumb! _She thought and buried her face in her hands, while she waited for an answer. But Inner stayed silent. That was not exactly what Sakura planned.

_I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. _

**_You can't say and do things you do not mean so easily. You might hurt people by doing that. _**

_I really didn't mean to hurt you, Inner. _

**_Don't be silly. You can't hurt _****me****_. _**Inner pointed out. Sakura knew immediately what she tried to say.

The way Itachi put his lips on hers the day before… He knew she liked Sasuke, right? But the look in his eyes? His almost shy smile? Maybe he… liked her?

No, no, no. It was just her imagination. She always made mountains out of molehills.

Sakura nodded confident. He simply kissed her because of Mikoto-san. Because she watched them while they stood underneath that mistletoe. It was that simple.

Anyway, she wasn't even capable to hurt someone like Itachi. Right? Itachi, a fearless shinobi. No a fearless _ANBU leader._ Strong, loyal and perfect.

What was she thinking? Itachi was not perfect. Sasuke was. Yeah, she chased after him so many years, and just because of his brother she wouldn't stop. She was so near to get him. And yet so far away.

She didn't know Itachi at all! She had barely spoken with him. But within those few times, she was sure almost everything the people said about him was wrong. The thing was… she _wanted_ to know him.

_Dear kami! Why? What've I done to deserve this?_

**_Deserve what? An Uchiha who is obviously attracted to you? I'll pity you later. _**

Before Sakura was able to find the right words to respond to that her alarm clock started to chime. Sakura slowly lifted her hand to the nightstand and turned it off. Afterwards she made herself to stand up.

As soon as she left her bed, she missed the comforting warmth. She would have loved to get at least a few hours of sleep, but a certain Uchiha would've prevented her from dozing anyhow.

* * *

Sakura was already in one of the buildings on top of the Hokage Monument. It was one of the bigger ones, were such things like official parties or balls were held.

She wanted to make sure everything was in place before she picked up her dress from the Uchiha Compound -the place she wanted to be at least in the moment.

There was just one positive thing about the day before. Sasuke was not at home. He didn't see her betraying.

**_Betraying, seriously? _**Inner couldn't help but laugh at this.

Sakura decided not to answer. She was already confused about herself, and she had to focus on the things that mattered. Like the party. And she would try to confess to Sasuke. Yes, that was her plan. To act like nothing happened.

The kunoichi looked around. The only thing left to do was the Christmas tree. She smiled for the first time that day. Finally something that would distract her from thinking about nonsense.

She picked up the big cardboard box from the floor, and walked with it to the big, naked tree. The box was full of tree decorations in almost every color. What Sakura fished out of the box first was a long chain of lights. She preferred real candles, but Naruto was coming too and she didn't want her tree in fire.

As she tried to untangle the cable she suddenly froze in place. She looked up with wide opened eyes and gulped. She felt someone else's chakra. Itachi's.

"I stopped by to bring you your dress," he said at the same moment she could see him. It looked somehow odd how he held her dress and carefully put it down on the back of a chair, before he walked towards her.

"Uhm… Thank you," Sakura answered right after she cleared her throat.

He finally stopped a few meters in front of her, looking at the box first and then at the tangled lights in her hands. Again he drew closer to her until he approached the kunoichi.

"Let me help you," he murmured under his breath and took one end of the holiday lights.

"Y- You really don't have to, Itachi-san," he gave her a little smirk and shook his head.

"You're almost done with _preparations_ I assume," Itachi didn't looked up to her; instead he paid attention at the task in his hands. Oh, how she hated the way he talked to her like nothing happened. Yeah, she wanted it; but why was she so upset because of it?

"Well, I still haven't bought any presents," she narrowed her eyes at him. He was up to something.

Silence. An uncomfortable one.

After they both finished untangling the cable, Sakura started to fix it on the tree. Itachi watched her the whole time, which caused Sakura a strange feeling in her guts.

"I'm sorry," Itachi's deep voice was low but the words were clear. Sakura held her breath as she almost stared at him. He leaned at one of the tables now, his arms were crossed and a little frown visible on his face.

"It's not your-" So he knew it was wrong to kiss her?

"I should have told you what my brother would like as a present, but I honestly don't know."

Inner facepalmed at this and Sakura was on the verge of doing it in front of his eyes. "It's… no problem," she answered after she shook her head.

"Hn… It seems like you _care_ for him."

"Well, he's my teammate. So yes, I do _care_ for team seven." She snapped at him._ Stupid Itachi. _

The Uchiha showed Sakura one of his famous smirks and hummed amused.

He wanted to drive her up the wall. The kunoichi was sure; he had to find it funny to make her loose her self-control. With his dark eyes, flawless face, well-toned body. _Kami_.

_Why does he look so unbearable hot? _

She didn't speak it out loud, didn't she? Sakura's eyes snapped open, and her palms tried to cover her mouth but it was too late.

Itachi just laughed. Yep. He had to find it more than amusing to make fun of her.

And she was stupid enough to let him do definitely that.

Sakura hid her blushing face underneath her hands. _I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I can't believe I… How stupid can one person on his own get?_

"I have to go now, Sakura-san," he said with a grin in his voice. "You have to tell me which presents you get today."

Sakura slowly put her hands away from her face, and looked at him. He still stood there with a smile on his lips, staring at her. There was something strange in the look he gave her, the tingling feeling in her belly reappeared. The same she had the day before when they had danced together, when they had shared their second kiss.

"Wait," She stopped analyzing the feeling inside of her, instead she realized what he said, "You won't come today to see it yourself?"

His smile faded slowly, "I don't think so." With that he disappeared.

That should have been perfect. No Itachi who would've made her rethinking her plan to get Sasuke. _Yeah. Should have._

* * *

She spent the whole forenoon with decorate the room with all kind of Christmas stuff. It was really nice when she left, and she decided to go shopping for the presents she needed so badly.

But again she found herself just thinking about Itachi. She strolled through the streets, not really looking at the things in the shop windows. Itachi would spend the Christmas Eve alone? Maybe he got a mission? She didn't think so. Thinking back, Sakura didn't remember that she saw him at the party last year either.

Probably he liked those holidays as much as his younger brother. But even Sasuke showed up there every year.

She had to stop thinking about that.

Sakura would carry out her plan. _Sasuke_.

She was glad, because Itachi wouldn't come. She won't pity him because he would be alone on such a special day. _Right._

As she felt a finger tipping on her shoulder, she realized that she stopped in the middle of a street with closed eyes. She quickly opened them, but she recognized the chakra straightaway. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Damn you, pig. You made me jump."

"Shut up. You're standing here like a freak," The blonde kunoichi then smirked. "Daydreaming about Sasuke-kun again?"

"Uhmm… Not exactly." Sakura continued to walk. Ino followed her with a raised eyebrow. Sakura just shook her head.

"C'mon. What's the matter, forehead?"

"It's nothing. Really." But Ino glowered at her. "What? I need to buy presents, that's all."

"Hasn't anyone told you that you're the worst liar ever?" The blonde female rolled her eyes.

"It's just..."

"Yes?"

Sakura looked at her friend and wasn't sure if she should tell everything. "Stupid Uchiha" she uttered.

"Oh, Sasuke's got a new bitch…" It wasn't a question it seemed more like a statement.

"No," Sakura hummed, "Okay, I don't know. But that's not it."

Ino put her hand on her hips, "You don't know? You told me you want Sasuke this year and it sounded like you don't care!"

"Keep it down!" Sakura hissed and gave her a glare. "It's nothing about Sasuke-kun. And I do care. I don't know because I'm busy… with the party and stuff."

"But you- and… Stupid Uchiha. And. I don't get it," as soon as Ino finished with babbling, she widened her eyes, and it was her this time, who stopped in the middle of the street. "Don't tell me you cast an eye at that jerky cousin of him."

"What?! NO!" Sakura tapped her forehead at Ino. "And would you be so kind to lower you're voice, pig?"

"Don't tell me it's-"

"Itachi." Sakura muttered quietly and looked at the ground, cheeks blushing and eyes half-closed in shame. She nervously fingered with the ends of her scarf.

"…" Ino's jaw dropped. The odd thing was, it was suddenly completely silent on the street. But then she started to laugh merrily. Loudly.

"Ino!"

"You're kidding, right? You spent years with chasing after Sasuke and now you're after Mr. Emotionless?"

"I'm not after him!" Sakura's face had to be as red as a tomato at that moment. "And don't call him like that. You don't know him."

"But it seems like you do," Ino grinned mocking.

"No. But what people are talking about him is completely crap. I've noticed it after the first time I've spoken with him." Sakura crossed her arms, not looking at her friend.

"And why is he stupid then?" The blonde tilted her head, obviously confused.

"Yesterday… couldn't sew my dress…Mikoto-san wasn't at home… we danced… mistletoe… kiss?" Sakura sputtered.

Ino needed a few seconds before she was able to make a whole story out of those pieces. But as soon as she realized it she blinked a few times. "No way…" It was almost a whisper this time she spoke.

"Unfortunately yes"

"Aww! How cute, forehead!" Ino said with a high voice, "Who thought you two-"

"We're not together! I'll go ahead with my plan to get… Sasuke-kun."

"But he's an ass," Ino glared at Sakura and shook her head, "He treats you like trash."

"That's not true"

Ino clenched her teeth, "He fucking _knows_ how much you like him, still he dates all those sluts!"

Sakura shut her eyes as she felt how they got watery, "Maybe he doesn't like me like that. I can't force him. But he's no ass."

"He doesn't deserve you! Not even a friendship! At least he could tell you he's not interested, but…" Ino noticed how upset Sakura was because of her words. They were all true, but she didn't mean to make her crying. "Come here," She said and hugged the pinkette tightly. They didn't care if there were any people watching them.

"I can't let go so easily, maybe he does like me…" Sakura murmured as she hugged Ino back.

"Do you really love him so much? Yeah, he looks hot," Ino gave her a little smile, "but are you sure you're in _love_ with him? Sure, we all had had a big crush on him back in the academy, but he's not worth it."

* * *

After she met Ino, Sakura wasn't in the mood to buy presents. She walked home instead and sat on the windowsill in her living room. The woman sipped from the cup filled with hot chocolate to warm her and wore some old baggy pants and a comfy tank top.

The snow wasn't falling right now, but she watched the people passing by the street in front of her apartment. She would have loved to sit there until she would fall asleep, but there was that damn party. She thought about staying at home, but _she_ organized the party. She had to show up there.

With a sigh she stood up and got herself ready.

Mikoto did really a great job with her dress. It looked like nothing ever happened. As she put it on, she noticed a faint smell. Sakura immediately recognized it. It was Itachi's scent; probably because he carried it. _Damn it._

The kunoichi checked her appearance one last time in the mirror and slipped into a pair of simple black pumps. She then wrapped her scarf around her neck, before she took her coat and left the house.

It was already dark outside. The only thing she didn't like in wintertime, because with the darkness the temperature sunk. She rubbed her hands and made her way to the party.

To say there were a lot of people was understated. She greeted the most people with a halfhearted smile and soon afterwards she detected a few of her friends. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino.

As Naruto noticed Sakura in the middle of the crowd - which wasn't hard with her special hair color – he waved her, "Sakura-chan!"

The corners of Sakura's mouth twitched upwards and she walked towards them, "Hey" She greeted. Ino looked almost surprised to see Sakura.

"You did a beautiful job. Everything looks so… Christmassy," Hinata smiled.

"Thank you," Sakura nodded and didn't say another word while the others continued with whatever they talked before. The pink haired girl looked around, obviously searching for something. Or someone.

"He's here with a redhead," Ino whispered while Shikamaru spoke, so only Sakura was able to hear it.

"I thought so," Sakura stated not so interested. She didn't stop with looking around.

Ino gave her a little grin, "And the other one isn't here. Well, I didn't see _him_ yet."

"Are you sure?" Sakura widened her eyes a little bit; she didn't even realize herself that she was looking for _that _Uchiha. "But I… wasn't looking for _him_ either." She nodded to make her words more believable. "I'm searching for... Tsunade-shishou."

"Uh-huh," Ino smirked, "Your Shishou is right there." She pointed with her glass of champagne to the current hokage, before she took a sip of it.

But Sakura wasn't able to look at her. She was too shocked to see Sasuke with that redhead Ino mentioned before.

Sakura's black haired teammate whispered something in the woman's ear.  
She giggled and blushed afterwards.

Sakura didn't even want to know, what exactly Sasuke told that girl.

Talking about Sasuke and his so called _girlfriends_ was one thing, but seeing them... another matter altogether.

Ino followed her eyes, "My advice as a friend, forehead: Think about what I said to you earlier."

Sakura stayed silent. Her friend had a point.

Sometimes she dreamed about her future. She wanted to become such a great medic nin like Tsunade-shishou; she wanted to spend her free time with her friends, with her hobbies.

And she wanted children once upon a time. A caring husband and a big family.

Reality hit her like a slap on the face. Sasuke said she was weak, he never believed in her skills as a ninja; He didn't like children; He was anything but caring. Her imagination made all those things up. _Her_ _Sasuke_ and the real one were complete different persons.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered to her friend, before she turned and left her friends without another word.

Ino smiled satisfied at herself. _I guess I'm the greatest best friend someone could wish for._ She thought before Naruto and the others gave her a weird look.

"Where is Sakura-chan going?" the blonde male asked.

"I guess she is going to pick up her present," Ino answered. Hinata smiled at her, guessing what she meant, but Shikamaru and Naruto just shrugged.

* * *

Sakura was determined to change some things in her life. Now. She left the party, instead moving to the Uchiha Compound.

As soon as she was there, the hesitation came. Was this really what she wanted? The kunoichi swallowed.

Yes, she would give it a try.

She finally reached the biggest house in the whole compound.  
_What if he's really out on a mission?_

**_Just knock and we'll find out. _**

She nodded and did as she was told, but nobody opened.

She knocked again and said his name out loud, "Itachi-san?"

No response.

_Let us go then. _Sakura let out a disappointed sigh and stopped her hand from knocking again. Either he really was on a mission or he didn't want to answer the door.

She turned and just wanted home at the moment, but before the pinkette left the Uchiha Compound she felt it. She was able to sense him.

"Sakura-san?" she heard Itachi's deep voice from behind and stopped. He approached her. "Shouldn't you be at the party, instead of strolling around here on Christmas Eve?"

"Shouldn't you be there too, with your family?" Sakura answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn," To her surprise he continued, "I'd rather celebrate it with my family _alone_, instead of hundreds of people... But a nice walk isn't bad either."

**_He… wants to spend Christmas with his family? _**

"So... Do you mind if I accompany you a while?" She asked as he started to walk in a slowly pace.

A smirk appeared on his face as he looked down to her, "It would be a pleasure."

Sakura thought of how she could tell him what she wanted to say. But it was harder than she thought. "Uhmm... You asked why I'm here and…" she looked down at her feet and regarded the footprints she left in the snow, "and I should tell you which presents I got."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Why is it so difficult? Well, you have to know how confused I'm about the whole situation. Since yesterday… You know what I mean…" A slight blush was visible on her cheeks, before she suddenly noticed that Itachi stopped. She turned and looked bemused at him.

"Do I?" _Damn smirk, damn smirk! _

"Yesterday, Mistletoe…" She knew he was just teasing her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged slightly.

"Oh. Maybe this jogs your memory." Without a warning she put her lips on his. A familiar tingling feeling appeared in her belly. It warmed her from the inside.

He broke away after a few seconds, just to put his forehead against hers. She looked at him and noticed the glint of surprise in his eyes. "Ah, _that_." He didn't think _she_ would kiss him again, but it was a nice change.

"Actually I'm here because I wanted to get my present," she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.

Sakura's cold hands found their place in Itachi's, "Is that so, Sakura?"

**_Perfect, fucking perfect.  
I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? All I want for Christmas is you, baby! _**

_You're the worst singer I've ever heard, Inner. _Sakura giggled and opened her eyes again. "Yep."

And with that Itachi kissed her once more. A kiss full of affection, caring, warmth, everything.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Itachi-kun"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Disclaimer****: All I Want For Christmas Is You** is a song written by Mariah Carey and Walter Afanasieff. I neither own the song, nor do I own Naruto.

_This was the last chapter! I really hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year._

_Hopefully I didn't make too much mistakes, but I'm freaking tired right now. Maybe you want to leave a comment? Tell me if it was bad, or if you liked it. Tell me e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g! xD_

_I'm a little bit sad because that was the end, but I wish you all the best,_

_hugs and kisses! :D_

* * *

_Thank you w (Guest) I fixed the mistake with champagne and champaign! Whoops... :D__  
I'm already thinking about a new story, I don't know when I'll have the time to write it, but I think it won't take long. I'm really happy because of your reviews and I'm very thankful for your help! :)_


End file.
